Sore Itu
by 96rui
Summary: Sore itu, entah kenapa Kuroko merasa ingin melewati rute pulang sekolah yang berbeda, dan Kagami terpaksa menuruti kemauannya. Warnings: OOC,typo(s),baru pertama kali buat romance. [KagaFem!Kuro]


"**Sore Itu"**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Fanfic © 96rui**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: KagaFem!Kuro**

**Warning(s): typo(s), romance gagal, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pematang sungai tampak indah di sore hari. Mentari memancarkan sinarnya yang berwarna jingga, mulai tenggelam di balik horizon tak kasat mata. Angin bertiup lumayan kencang, menggoyangkan rumput-rumput di pinggir sungai. Tampak dua sosok manusia berjalan berdampingan. Seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi besar dengan rambut merah gelap, tampak kontras dengan gadis di sampingnya yang bertubuh mungil dengan rambut biru langit dipotong sebahu. Keduanya berjalan dalam kesunyian, sampai sang pemuda memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan.

"Jadi, Kuroko, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun?"

"Kenapa kita memilih jalan pulang yang lebih jauh, bukannya lewat jalan biasa?!" tanya sang pemuda dengan marah.

Sang gadis pun mendongak, menatap lawan bicaranya dan menjawab dengan nada datar, "Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya ingin lewat sini."

"Apa-apaan itu?! Oi, Kuroko, jangan acuhkan aku!"

Namun gadis itu tampak tidak menghiraukan sang pemuda. Ia lanjut melangkahkan kaki, meninggalkan pemuda yang marah itu di belakang. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti, lalu menoleh menatap sungai yang terlihat menyilaukan, memantulkan sisa-sisa cahaya yang dipancarkan mentari.

Sambil terus menatap pemandangan sore itu, Kuroko pun melanjutkan perkataannya. "Lagipula, pematang sungai di sore hari itu terlihat indah, kan?"

Kagami pun menatap sang gadis, yang berdiri dengan diam menghadap ke sungai. Dengan latar belakang langit sore, mentari yang hampir tenggelam, dan rambut yang berkibar-kibar ditiup angin, Kagami tak dapat menyangkal bahwa saat itu Kuroko tampak sangat cantik.

Gadis bermanik biru cerah itu tampak memandang kagum pada lukisan Tuhan sore hari itu. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis, lalu berbalik menghadap sang pemuda. "Iya , kan, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami tak menyangka gadis sedatar itu dapat memiliki ekspresi seperti itu. Ia memerah melihat senyum gadis itu yang ditujukan kepadanya, lalu memalingkan wajah. "Iya, indah sekali."

'_Tapi kau jauh lebih indah,'_

Kuroko memandang datar wajah Kagami, tampak seperti sedang membaca ekspresi sang pemuda. "Kagami-kun, tadi kau berpikir bahwa aku lebih indah, kan?"

"Da-dari mana kau…ti-tidak kok! Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?!" elak Kagami.

"Jangan remehkan kemampuan observasiku. Lagipula, Kagami-kun itu gampang dibaca. Seperti membaca buku buku besar berukuran A4 dengan _font_ _Times New Roman _dan _font size _72," jawab gadis itu tetap dengan nada datar.

"…jujur, aku tidak mengerti apa maksud kalimatmu tadi, tapi kedengarannya kau seperti mengejekku."

Pemuda dengan alis bercabang itu pun menghela napas, lalu mengeluh, "Haaah…kau itu menyeramkan, tahu? Wajahmu selalu datar, dan bisa membaca pikiran orang. Aku heran kenapa dulu aku mau berteman denganmu. Aku jadi ingin menjauhimu."

Manik biru gadis itu tampak memperhatikan raut wajah Kagami. Senyum tipisnya kembali terulas.

"Tapi kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Iya, kan?"

Lagi-lagi Kagami tampak terkesiap mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Dengan muka yang semakin memerah, ia kembali mengelak, "A-apa maksudmu, hah?!"

"Kagami-kun manis kalau sedang malu-malu."

"Si-siapa yang malu-malu?! Jangan bilang aku manis!"

"Kagami-kun _kawaii_."

"Diam!"

Kuroko hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu. Ia kembali menatap ke matahari terbenam. Ia mengambil posisi duduk, lalu berkata, "Kagami-kun, ayo kita beristirahat sebentar di sini."

"Eh, tapi hari sudah semakin gelap, keluargamu pasti khawatir."

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka sedang pergi ke rumah paman, ada acara keluarga. Aku sendiri di rumah malam ini."

Wajah Kagami kembali memerah mendengar kalimat terakhir gadis itu. '_Eh, apa ini? Apakah ini ajakan..?_'

"Tidak, ini bukan ajakan. Aku hanya memberitahumu saja, dasar _Erogami_-kun."

"A-Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kagami-kun gampang dibaca."

"Aaargh, bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan itu?! Baiklah, terserahmu, kita duduk-duduk sebentar!"

Pemuda itu pun duduk, dekat dengan sang gadis, walau masih kesal dengan perkataannya.

Mereka pun duduk dengan diam, sama-sama menonton pemandangan matahari terbenam dari pematang sungai itu. Langit menjadi semakin oranye, dengan kawanan burung gagak berkoak terbang di atasnya. Sekelompok anak kecil tampak bermain di pinggiran sungai, berlari-larian dengan riang.

"Kagami-kun, apakah kau tahu aku suka anak-anak?" tanya sang gadis tiba-tiba.

"Tahu."

"Apakah kau tahu aku suka minum _milkshake _rasa _vanilla_?"

"Tentu saja tahu."

"Apakah kau tahu rambutku saat baru bangun itu berantakan?"

"Tahu, dan sejujurnya semua orang terkejut melihatnya ketika _training camp _dulu. Kami semua mengira kau itu anak yang rapi dan diam ketika tidur. Bahkan pelatih mengeluh kesakitan ketika kau menendangnya saat tidur."

"….tolong lupakan bagian menendang itu."

Kagami hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar komentar gadis itu. Ia mengangkat tangannya, lalu mengacak-acak rambut sang gadis, membuat si pemilik kepala jengkel. Tangan mulus sang gadis menusuk tulang rusuk pemuda itu, membuatnya melepaskan tangan dari kepala gadis itu sambil berteriak kesakitan. Gadis itu pun tersenyum puas, lalu kembali memandang kawanan anak-anak yang sekarang sedang bermain air di sungai.

"Kagami-kun, kalau dipikir-pikir kita ini cukup dekat,ya," ucap Kuroko.

"Tentu saja, jarak kita cuma 30 cm," sahut Kagami, yang dibalas dengan tatapan dingin sang gadis.

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, kau ingat sudah berapa bulan sejak kita pertama bertemu?"

"Mungkin…sekitar 6 bulan?"

"Benar. Baru 6 bulan, namun kau sudah tau berbagai macam hal tentang diriku."

"Memangnya itu aneh?"

"Untuk seorang laki-laki dan perempuan, itu bisa dibilang tidak biasa. Kecuali mereka berpacaran."

"Oh….eh?! Pacaran?! Ki-Kita hanya teman, kan, tidak lebih?" sahut sang pemuda dengan gugup.

"Ya…kita hanya teman," jawab gadis itu, entah kenapa tampak sedih dengan perkataannya barusan.

Mereka pun duduk diam dengan suasana sedikit canggung, tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Gadis itu merapikan rambutnya, yang berantakan karena tiupan angin dan perbuatan jahil tangan Kagami. Kemudian, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi aku bersyukur telah bertemu denganmu, Kagami-kun," ucapnya sambil menghadap pada sang pemuda.

Kagami membalas tatapan gadis itu, lalu tersenyum. "Hm. Aku juga bersyukur Tuhan telah mempertemukanku denganmu."

Keduanya dapat merasakan wajah mereka semakin memanas, namun tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan dari satu sama lain. Mereka saling menatap, memandang wajah satu sama lain, sama-sama mengagumi kecantikan dan ketampanan ukiran Tuhan di depan mata mereka. Angin yang bertiup sepoi dan sinar jingga sang mentari, mendukung suasana yang terbentuk di antara mereka berdua, membuat mereka terlena. Tanpa sadar, jarak antara mereka semakin berkurang, mengecil, sampai…..

.

.

.

"Hoooi, lihaat! Ada orang pacaraaaan!"

"Hahaha, iyaaa!"

"Iiiih, mereka mau ciumaaaan!"

"Mesuum! Teman-temaan, tutup mata kaliaaan!"

"Hahahahaaa…!"

_**Blusshhh….**_

Suasana romantis yang baru saja terbentuk, sirna sudah, menyisakan rasa malu yang amat sangat. Dasar anak muda dimabuk cinta, dunia serasa milik berdua, sampai lupa ada anak-anak di bawah umur yang sedang bermain di bawah mereka. Sadar akan situasi, keduanya menjauhkan diri dan memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan wajah mereka yang pasti memerah bagai kepiting rebus.

"Si-Siapa yang pacaran, haaah?! Dasar anak-anak nakal!"

"Uwaaah, cowoknya maraah! Kabuuuur…!"

"Kamu siih! Orang mau ciuman malah diteriakiin!"

"Lho, kok salahkuu?!"

"Hahahaa…!"

Kawanan anak-anak itu pun bubar, takut akan kemarahan sang pemuda merah. Yah, sebenarnya mereka harus bersyukur telah meneriaki pasangan itu, karena kalau tidak, mereka akan melihat adegan yang belum boleh dilihat tanpa sensor. Mereka berlari menjauhi pasangan itu sambil tertawa-tawa riang.

Kagami, yang masih belum pulih dari kejadian tadi, merutuk marah. Kuroko hanya tersenyum malu, berusaha menghapus semburat merah di pipinya. Lagi-lagi, mereka duduk diam dalam keadaan canggung, masih berusaha memahami apa yang tadi terjadi. Penasaran dengan perasaan mereka sekarang? Baiklah, akan saya beritahu: 55% rasa malu, 15% senang…..dan 30% menyesal. Menyesal? Tentu saja, karena mereka tidak dapat menyelesaikan apa yang tadi hampir mereka lakukan. Dasar anak muda.

Kuroko, yang lebih dulu tersadar, berdiri dan merapikan roknya yang kusut dan membersihkannya dari rumput yang menempel. "K-Kagami-kun, hari sudah semakin malam. Se-sebaiknya kita melanjutkan perjalanan."

Sang pemuda pun tersentak, lalu menjawab, "Ah? Oh, eh, ba-baiklah."

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Keduanya diam, tidak dapat memikirkan topik untuk dibicarakan. Tentu saja selain hal _tadi_, yang mereka berusaha lupakan. Mereka terus berjalan dalam kesunyian, diselingi suara kendaraan dan klakson mobil di sekitar.

Gadis biru itu pun memutuskan memecahkan keheningan.

"Kagami-kun..."

"A-Apa?"

"Kapan-kapan…apakah kau mau pulang melewati jalan tadi?"

"…boleh-boleh saja"

.

.

.

.

"Oh, dan tolong lupakan hal tadi."

"…te-tentu saja."

"Janji."

"…janji."

Namun mereka pasti tahu, perjanjian itu hanyalah janji kosong. Hal itu, tak mungkin bisa mereka lupakan. Yang ada, mereka akan terus mengingatnya, menyimpannya dalam hati dan pikiran, dalam tempat yang khusus, bahkan tanpa mereka sadari. Yah, namanya saja anak muda dimabuk cinta…

* * *

**==end==**

* * *

_**Hohoho, selesai juga. Entah kerasukan apa, saya pengen ngebuat fic romance. Mungkin karena laper ya.. Buatnya pas lagi puasa, sih B'D. Saya bingung judulnya apa, jadi asal aja bikinnya B'v**_

_**Dan karena sekarang puasa, saya jadiin Kuroko cewek, biar straight. Huehehe -w- . Oh iya, pematang sawah itu…bayangin aja kayak di anime Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou. Saya lagi seneng (lagi) sama tuh anime, palagi bagian gadis sastra (gaada yg nanya B'D)**_

_**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini. Maaf kalau kurang menghibur, kurang romantis, kurang greget, kurang ngefeel, mengecewakan, alur terlalu cepat, OOC, ada typo, dan lain-lain. Dan maaf kalau kalimat atau kata-katanya terlihat agak dipaksakan, karena sebenernya saya nulis ini karena pengen belajar nulis paragraf narasi. **_

_**Kritik, komentar, saran, dan lain-lain, saya terima -w-**_


End file.
